Locket
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Secrets of the past starts to reveal. How will Sonny and Chad react to this? CHANNY!


**I DO NOT OWN 'SONNY WITH A CHANCE'**

**ENJOY & REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

This is weird, it's already lunch and a 'random' hasn't screamed, bugged or annoyed me yet.

By 'random' i mean Sonny.

I must admit, our daily fights is what makes my day interesting.

It may push my buttons every once in a while but it didn't really do any damage to the both of us.

"And cut! We're done for today." Our director said loudly. I slouched walking to my dressing room.

I glanced at myself in the mirror as i undid my tie. I kept my phone on loud speaker and left it on my table.

"You have TWO new messages"

I started to change in to my normal clothes.

"Hey Chad, Don't forget! You have an interview tomorrow morning, DON'T BE LATE!"

"Yeah, Yeah" I took my jacket and start to put it on.

"CHAD!"

I made a face hearing that voice, why's Tawni calling?

"Sonny isn't answering her phone and Nico, Zora and Grady already left the studio. Do me a favor."

I laughed sarcastically, like that's gonna happen.

"I couldn't make it to work today, sooo tell Sonny to drop tomorrow's sketch over to my place. Thanks!"

I took my phone and kept it on my pocket.

Hmmm. Doing that favor isn't that bad, at least i get to see... ehrmm.. I mean BOTHER Sonny.

I was going to barge into her dressing room, My usual, till i heard a cough.

I stood up straight and arched a brow.

I opened the door slowly.

**Sonny's POV**

Today was definitely NOT my day.

Couldn't sleep last night cause of the construction going on next to my house.

I forgot my phone at home. My voice was cracking and i have a stuff nose.

Marshall wasn't any help either, we had an over-time running the sketch again and again and AGAIN!

I missed lunch because of my head-ache.

Over all i REALLY wasn't feeling well.

I stared at myself in the mirror, My face looked sickly pale.

I groaned and headed over to tawni's table to grab her sketch copy.

"Sonny" a familiar voice called out.

I turned around and tried to make my voice sound normal "Chad" but failed.

"What do you want?" I faced the other side so he wouldn't see my face.

He walked inside and took out his phone "Tawni wanted me to tell you to drop her sketch copy to her house"

I held the sketch up "Already on it." then a cough escaped my mouth.

Everything seemed weird all of a sudden. My body went weak in a snap.

I droped Tawni's sketch copy on the desk and supported myself by holding on to the table.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice seemed shocked.

"Wha-" Everything got blurry and my head was spinning.

I tried to smile and turn around then -

**Chad's POV**

Sonny turned around and her eyes shut in an instance as her body slowly leaned to me.

I manage to catch her. What just happened?

I felt her forehead, she was burning.

I quickly carried her and rushed to my car.

She was very pale but she still looked beautiful.

I was driving as fast as I could to reach the hospital.

My palms we're sweaty. Why am i panicking,, stay calm!

I was close now but a lot of ambulance came rushing.

There was a major accident and i could see a lot of patients were being bought in.

I looked at Sonny who's lying down at the back seat.

There was too much people, they can't take care of her properly. I sighed, the next hospital are miles away.

I decided to bring Sonny over to my place.

I looked at her face carefully. I carried her to my room and laid her to my bed.

I took one last look at her then I rushed to the bathroom coming back with a towel and hot water.

I placed it on her forehead. I looked around not knowing what else to do...

"SOUP!" I ran downstairs and started to make some and rushed back up.

After a couple of hours she was still unconcious.

And i did what i've been doing for hours, pacing and not knowing what to do.

Then she finally moved and moaned... "Chhaad"

"Sonny?" I came closer to her.

"Hmmm" she tried to wrap my blanket tighter.

She looked so adorable. "Sonny?"

Her eyes slowly opened, "huh?" she spoke so softly that you can't hardly hear it.

"I made you soup" I watched her reaction.

"No mommy, I can't" she groaned.

She was sleep talking. I took a chair and sat beside her.

"They don't like mee" she spoke sadly.

Who wouldn't like you Sonny? I leaned closer.

"He pushed me mommy... Dylan pushed me.." she started to shiver.

Dylan? what?

"Why do people i love push... push me away?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

I gasp, she was actually crying. I've never seen her crying.

"You'll probably forget about me when you leave for L.A Dylan..."

Huh? I was really confused. Who's this Dylan?

"T-thanks for being my friend.." another tear rolled down.

I felt my heart break.

"Don't goo" more tears fell.

"Take this locket ok? So you wouldn't forget me..I'll try and visit you there.. b-b-byee" she starts to cry and a few sobs escaped her lips.

Locket? Dylan? L.A? Pushed Away?

My eyes widened... "NO!" I ran inside my closet and opened a small box.

There i found a locket, I didnt want to believe it, i dusted it off.

I never actually opened it yet. It's been what? 10 years..

Slowly i opened it, a small piece of paper fell.

What's this? I unfolded it and there was a note.

**_Dylan!_**

**_It's Aly. Still remember me? No?_**

**_Well i'm going to do my best to get in to hollywood and see you again!_**

**_After all you said we'd be best friend forever right?_**

**_I have a secret..._**

**_Last night i heard you say you like me._**

**_So my reply is.. I like you too._**

**_Don't change Dylan!_**

**_- Alyson Munroe_**

I looked at Sonny and back at the note then back at Sonny.

She doesn't know that Dylan and Chad Dylan Copper is one person.

I wore the locket and kept the note back inside it.

I did like Sonny, more than friends. I just wouldn't admit it but i did but she hates me, to her i'm CDC, the guy with a very large ego.

She starts to speak again.

"It's all the same...Chad pushed me away.. I wish Dylan was here."

Then there was silence.

When did I push her away?

After another hour i found myself staring at the locket with a smile on my face.

**Sonny's POV**

I was feeling a little bit better now. But something seems different.

What happened? I sat up quicky. "Chad!"

"What am i doing here? Why am I in your bed? I need to go!" I was panicking. I couldnt even look at him properly.

"No, you need to rest!" he lied me back down. That's when i saw a shinny thing on his neck.

"Chad... where'd you get that locket?" i asked, looking very confused.

He smiled "My best friend gave it to me.. Alyson"

My mouth dropped "Alyson?" I looked closely at it. "You're making a mistake! That belongs to my best friend Dylan."

I start to think. "Dylan... Chad Dylan...Dylan" my eyes widened "NO WAY! Dylan?"

"And apparently you're Alyson?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Alyson Munroe. Alyson-Ny. Sonny Munroe."

A smile spread his face. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped up and hugged him. I didn't realize I was crying.

I felt his arms wrap around me. After a couple of minutes I let go and hitted him.

"For a sick person you're pretty strong."

I giggled

"What has that for?" He rubbed his arm where i hit him.

"For leaving me!"

A frown replaced his smile.

"Chad?"

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. Things has just been crazy, I got caught up by fame and I'm sorry for leaving you. I really didn't mean to hurt you"

I leaned in and kissed his cheeks. He stopped talking and looked at me.

I smiled "It's ok, i mean look at us now."

He smiled and pulled me close for another hug.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I know this is** short** but it's my **COME BACK** story.

I haven't made any stories for **7 months** so i hope you really **enjoy** this!


End file.
